Falling For You
by Gleeky Writer Issy
Summary: Sam and Tina are becoming close friends, the two of them are cut up from there break ups. What happens when the spend a lot more time together?


**Hey Gleeky Writer  
Issy here, this username is subject to change very shortly, I am not sure what  
I wanted to call this account. But here I am on my glee writing account. My  
normal account is brok3nwiings- were I tend to write kingdom hearts, final  
fantasy fanfics. If you can already tell, I am a bit of a nerd.**

For my first  
fanfiction I am going to be writing a one shot of Tina and Sam, commonly known  
as Samtina. Don't ask me how I started to see the two of them as a couple, I  
just simply do. They seem sweet together, both amazing singer and they are  
dorky in there own ways. So if you aren't a fan of them, I hope you might like  
some of my other fanfictions I will upload.

Disclaimer: I do not  
own glee, but if I did….it would be very different and LESS playing on the  
fangirls emotions {hint hint Ryan Murphy!}  


_Summary: Tina and Sam are friends, really good friends, in there senior  
year both of them are single after not keeping up with there long distance  
relationships. The two of them have been getting closer each day only  
because they  
want this year to be the best….  
_

~S&T~

The raven haired Asian girl could not help but smile at the  
floppy haired blonde while he was trying to "study." He leaned on the table,  
tapping his pen against the table in a rhythm. While his mouth covered to one  
side of his mouth, with the puzzled look on his face. After a few moments of  
tapping he through the pen on the desk, shutting the text book in frustration.

" I can't do this Tina!" he yelled at the Asian.

Tina just laughed at him shaking her head, "Oh come on Sam,  
this one is really easy, and remember we went over it not even yesterday."

Sam looked at her, "But even if you did…you know my dyslexia  
only makes things harder."

Tina shook her head at the blonde, "No Sam. Do you remember the  
first thing you told me when you began studying with me?"

His tone was monotone, almost like a child getting a telling  
of, "Yes…"

"And that was?" Tina said folding her arms.

"Never let me make excuses."

"Good, and what are you doing?" she said.

"Making excuses which means I am not studying as hard as I  
can."

Tina smiled clapping her hand, "See, now come on lets get  
back to work."

Sam pulled away from the desk, turning the computer chair to  
face Tina who was sitting crossed legged on her bed, writing a history essay or  
something, "Could we maybe give the studying a rest for now? My head is  
starting to hurt."

Tina looked up at him, pushing her thing to the side, "Sure  
why not, I could use a break too. How about we work on a song for glee?"

Sam perked up at the idea of working on the song for glee.

Glee club had been quite in glee ever since most of the new direction  
graduated high  
school, leaving off to a life of college and chasing there dreams. It was up  
setting parting with some of the most amazing people they had ever met. Sam and  
Tina but said goodbye to the people the loved and cared for most. Tina and  
Mike tried staying together, through skyping each other through the  
summer or sending each other love letters, but it didn't seem to be  
working for them so  
they decided to stay good friends.  
A similar situation happen between Sam and Mercedes, they spoke it  
through they knew it wouldn't work out, seeing Finn and Rachel say  
goodbye to each other kind of open each others eyes. They did love  
each other but what was to say that they might end up loving another  
and hurting each other. After tears and goodbyes they both went there  
separate ways. Leaving Tina and Sam rather lonely.

In result of this the two of them and the rest of the glee clubbers  
all became closer friends, supporting one enough through the lonely  
times. In particular Sam and Tina had become the closet of the group  
due to being the only single ones of the group (Artie has a  
girlfriend). The two of them became friends when Tina was recommended  
to help Sam with his school work due to his dyslexia. Tina was happy  
to help. Sometimes they would study at the library another time Sam's  
(well Kurt and Finn's) house but today they were at Tina's place.

"So what was our topic for this weeks obsession?" He asked.

"Memories," she said simply,"I am guessing the whole topic is pretty  
much for us."

Sam half laughed, half smiled in disappointment," You don't say Tina."

Tina stuck her tongue out at him," I was only just saying. But anyone  
what song have you got in mind?"

Sam thought for a moment,"I was kind of think she will be loved by maroon 5."

Tina titled her head to the side," How would that song fit in to everything?"

" Well I guess that it is that I really care about Mercedes and I want  
her to move on, but no matter what I will always love her." He  
explained to Tina.

Tina smiled," That is really sweet you know Sam.I have no idea what I  
am going to sing..."

The girl turned to a photo on her night stand, taking it she traced  
her fingers around the faces in the photo. A tear slowly slipped down  
from her eye. She wiped it away quickly but more tears were falling  
from her eyes," I am sorry Sam, I don't mean to..."

Sam came and sat by Tina putting an arm around her cradling her  
tightly hushing her with his soothing voice," Shh, you don't have to  
explain yourself. I understand."

Tina continued to cry why Sam rocked her back and forth. She began  
blurting out random lines such as,"I miss his." " I want him back."  
Sam just sat there taking every word in, for some reason those words  
started to anger him. He didn't like seeing her like this. It made him  
feel sad and angry all rolled into one.

"Tina..." He thought to himself," I think I like you..."

Sam began singing softly to Tina...

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

The seen slowly dissolved into the choir room where the rest of the  
glee cast was clapping at Sam's performance. Sam took a deep breath  
with a tear down his face. Throughout the whole song Sam kept stealing  
glances at Tina, who was still in a state from yesterday. She seemed  
lost in her own trail of thoughts.

"Good job Sam," Mr Shue said.

Sam took his place next to Blaine. While Mr Shue was talking about  
was lost in his own world worrying about Tina.

When Glee club was over Sam tried to follow Tina, but was detracted by  
Blaine who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sam wanna go for a Coffee?" Blaine asked.

Sam looked over Blaine's shoulder seeing Tina has walked away," Um I  
am not sure today is a good day. I have plans."

As he said that Sam got a text message. He dug into his pocket taking  
out his phone. He read the message.

To: Sam  
From: Tina

Sorry can't study tonight. Rain check?

Sam flipped the phone shut in annoyance, shoving it deep into his  
pocket," Scratch that Blaine, let's get that coffee then?"

Sam and Blaine sat at Lima Bean. Blaine with his normal order of a medium dip while Sam has a latte with extra wiped cream- normally he didn't eat things like cream, or choclately but when he was feeling upset and low, he always seemed to make an exception to it. Well after all stressed is simply dessert backwards. Sam sat there playing with his drink, not paying a single attention to what Blaine was saying on how they could try a different look for sectionals. To be honest Sam didn't seem to care about anything other than Tina. She was crying, that made him a mix of emotions, but above all he felt hurt seeing her that way. All because he felt helpless towards here, there wasn't much he could do to cure her sadness. With out noticing he was clenching his fists rather tightly.

"Sam?" Blaine asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Sam suddenly snapped back into reality, he eyes wide at Blaine, "Yeah Blaine."

Blaine looked at him with sincerely, "You're hurting aren't you?"

Looking away quickly Sam muttered, "No I am not hurting….it is just I really don't know…."

"Its Tina isn't it?" Blaine asked raising an brow.

Sam didn't say a word.

"You care about her don't you Sam?"

Again he said nothing.

"Say something Sam?"

"I like her okay." He said quickly hugging his latte with both hands, "I hate seeing her this way, she is a good friend of mine. The more time I send with her, the more time I want to get to know her. But the more time I am away and she is hurting, the more time I should be there with her wiping away her tears…but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I am scared it is too soon…" Sam said with his hair covering his face.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Courage Sam. That is all it really takes, and anything is possible. This is our senior year, if we don't take each moment with two hands, then it will only be something that will slip away. You care about her, I think you should tell her, that way you will have no regrets."

"What if I loose her?" the blonde question.

"Is it a risk you want to take?" Blaine replied.

Sam got up with his latte in hand, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"I have to go….like you said Blaine. Courage." Sam said with a grin walking out of the café.


End file.
